


First Choice

by justsomejerk



Series: Let Alex Manes bang the hot guy 2k20 (aka Alex + Forest) [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex doesn't know how to let himself be loved but Forest (and Kyle) will help him out, Alex has a cute boyfriend he adores who adores him, BAMF Alex Manes, Fluff, Kyle Valenti (Minor), M/M, Maria Liz and Rosa hangouts, Past Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, References to Smut, Written Pre-S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomejerk/pseuds/justsomejerk
Summary: Alex has a cute-ass boyfriend who likes bragging about him a lot.





	First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Alex + Forest because Alex x Happiness is the only OTP that matters.

“And then he said, '_That’s_ what I meant when I said I’d end you,’ and then just turned and walked out of the compound.” Forest finishes his story staring adoringly at Alex beside him, who had long ago turned pink and hidden his face behind his beer.**  
**

Liz, Maria and Rosa have spent the night encouraging Forest to tell them increasingly crazy stories about their time serving in the Air Force together, and Forest has been taking full advantage of the opportunity to ensure his boyfriend’s high school friends know exactly how much of a badass he is.

“Why haven’t you ever told us about confronting an actual _warlord_, Alex? My god!” Maria was giggling and playfully shoving Alex’s shoulder. Alex just chuckled a bit stiffly before pointing at his empty bottle and pushing his chair out to head for the bar.

“Wait up, Manes,” Kyle jogs to catch up with him and gives him a concerned look as Alex stubbornly stares straight ahead at the bar. “You okay? I know you don’t really like talking about all that stuff.”

Alex’s shoulders drop slightly and he visibly relaxes. “No, it’s not that. I love hearing him exaggerate those stories.”

After ordering refills, Kyle looks at his friend sideways and pauses for a moment before continuing. “Is it their reactions?”

Alex sighs and plants his elbows on the bar. “I guess. But it’s my fault, isn’t it? I don’t talk about that part of my life, so it’s not like I can expect them to know about it. Know me.”

The bartender sets their drinks down in front of them, and they turn to lean back against the bar, watching the girls and Forest howl with laughter across the room. “Well, he clearly does. You seem happy with him. You’re never this relaxed with anyone.”

Alex allows himself a mild smile. “He does. Know me. I still can’t believe he jumped at the chance to move to this shitty town for me.” He looks over at his friend with a slightly abashed expression. The fact that Kyle Valenti has somehow become his closest confidante is still a shock sometimes; he’s the only one who knows the details of his history with Forest. How during their service together, they’d been casually hooking up for months before Forest finally coaxed Alex into admitting his feelings. They’d gone on a total of two dates, their fellow airmen Jones and Zeidan beyond thrilled at the opportunity to give them a hard time even while threatening anyone who tried to interrupt their time alone together.

That’s when an IED blew up his entire world and got him shipped off to Germany for recovery. When he was stable enough to hear about the frantic messages from Forest, he knew the right thing to do would be to cut off all contact. He deserved to be with someone who could give him more than Alex ever could. He thought that was the end of it until the man showed up in Roswell three months ago, having been transferred to the newly-opened Air Force facility on the crash site. It only took 2 hours and 37 minutes onsite for Forest to corner him and admit he was thrilled about the transfer because it meant seeing him again. The way he looked at him was like nothing had changed. As if over two years haven’t passed and they were still just two airmen, hungrily reaching for each other in the dark.

Alex brought him home that night and spent the weekend fucking him and getting fucked in every position and against every surface in his cabin, and he’d never been more grateful for his lack of neighbours. Alex blushes at the memory of showing Forest the murder detox basement and the marathon session that ensued when he insisted on re-christening it their Sex Dungeon.

Alex took a deep breath as he watches his gorgeous boyfriend charm his friends. “I keep waiting for him to realize his mistake.”

Kyle shakes his head and gives his shoulder a squeeze. “I think he’s waiting for you to realize that’s never gonna happen. He loves you, Alex. Let him.”

He watches the doctor saunter back to the table for a few moments, struggling to let the truth of his words sink in.

Later that night, as they’re getting ready for bed at Forest’s apartment downtown, Alex is leaning against the doorframe, watching his boyfriend getting undressed. Once he’s standing in only a pair of briefs, reaching for Alex’s old Air Force shirt he keeps in his top dresser drawer, Alex approaches from behind and wraps his arms around his waist, letting his fingers dance over his smooth abs. “You were on fire tonight. You’re so good with an audience.” Alex says it with a smile, dropping a kiss to his boyfriend’s bare shoulder before moving away to take a seat on the bed.

“I’m only as good as my subject.” Forest has turned around and is looking down at Alex in that soft way that embarrassingly still gives him butterflies. Once he has removed his jeans, Forest moves to kneel in front of him and gingerly goes through the process of removing the prosthetic. He is well-practiced now, as he does this most nights. While he is removing the liner, furrowing his eyebrows and twisting his lips in that cute way he always has when focusing, Alex reaches out a hand to run through his shaggy brown hair, tracing fingertips down the side of his face.

He spent a decade in love with someone else. Even when he and Forest were first together, he was still holding on. Sometimes, when Forest was coming inside of him, he could only think of Michael. Comparing and contrasting the two men - the touches, the sounds, the feeling.

He doesn’t do that anymore.

Forest is now kneading his bare stump exactly the way he needs and Alex groans loudly, letting his head fall to the side and smiling contentedly. Forest catches him staring and he beams. Even with Alex’s talent for self-deprecation, he can’t deny the pure adoration in his boyfriend’s eyes as he slyly asks, “Is that good?”

Alex doesn’t answer the question. Instead, he says, “There’s nowhere I’d rather be than with you.”


End file.
